Seeing Red
by pamz
Summary: Based on hallucinatory events from the episode "Dirty Seeds Done Dirt Cheap" (3x17).


Author's note: This one is for Bicii. Hope you enjoy your Walter smut.

PS: Yes, I am aware this story has the same title as one posted earlier today by Scorpling in Training (in her All the Waige folder). I have her blessing.

 **SEEING RED**

Walter lounged on the bed, wearing just his boxers and a t-shirt. His hands rested behind his head as he leaned back against the pillows. He smiled in anticipation.

"Hurry, love," he called out in a British accent. "You don't want me to start without you."

"Of course, not." She stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a flimsy piece of lingerie that left little to the imagination.

"You look stunning."

"You always say that. But thank you." She walked over to the bed, crawling across the comforter until she was lying beside him.

He gazed down into her eyes before touching his lips to hers. "I don't know why you bother though," he said, lifting his mouth as he pulled at the straps of her scanty garment. "You never wear these for very long and I just have to rip them off you."

"That's part of the fun," she teased, tilting her head to give her better access to her neck. He kissed his way downward, her pulse beating wildly against his lips. Rolling them over so he was on top, Walter tore the sheer fabric covering her breasts, flicking her hardening nipples with his tongue.

"Oh, God," she groaned, writhing beneath him as he suckled her. "Please, Walter. . ."

"Please, what, love?" He grinned as he slid his hand down to her damp folds, a gush of warmth nearly scalding him as he inserted his index finger inside her.

"Please fuck me, Walter." She bucked up from the mattress, he could tell she was getting close. She never really needed much foreplay, she was always hot and ready to go for him. He rose up, stripping off his shirt and shorts.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, atop her once more, nudging at her clit with the head of his penis.

"Yes, God, yes." Squirming, she tried to maneuver so he would enter her, but he held back. She was panting, her body convulsing with need, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through his curls.

Deciding he'd tortured her enough, he slowly penetrated her, she was so tight, so wet, causing his own breathing to grow shallow. He was almost as close as she was as he filled her as far as he could go. She shuddered around him, coming hard and fast as she arched up off the bed, her breath caught in her throat.

He began thrusting deliberately, driving her to another climax only moments later. She groaned his name, lightly scoring his back with her fingernails. Hovering over her, he kissed her, entangling his tongue with hers.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear as he picked up the pace, each stroke bringing her to the brink of yet another orgasm.

"I love you, too, Walter." She gasped as she came again, clutching his shoulders as she tightened around him, making him swell even more.

He plunged into her one last time before exploding, grunting from the pleasure and pain as he spilled inside her. Collapsing on top of her, he waited until his heart slowed somewhat and he could breath again before he kissed her, a long, lingering kiss that started to stir him once again.

"You were magnificent, love," he murmured, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

A long, strawberry blonde curl. Pushing himself upward, Walter gazed down lovingly at the satiated face of the woman he'd been kissing in her hallucination.

ooooo

 _What the hell?_

Paige woke up with a start, sitting up in bed, her whole body shaking and covered in sweat. The area between her legs throbbed, wetness soaking the crotch of her pajama pants. Running her hand over her face and into her hair, she tried to calm down by telling herself it was just a dream. A dream so real she could remember every touch, every sensation, every thrust. . .

And it wasn't the first time she'd had it either. In the two weeks that had passed since their trip to Greenland, she'd had it seven times. Eight, counting tonight.

With a groan, she flopped back onto her pillows. Her greatest fear should have been Ralph. But he'd been safe and happy. She'd been worried about Walter, but about his safety, not losing him to another woman. It made no sense. She was still with Tim, although their Skype chats had been more miss than hit lately. Either she was busy or he was. . . Plus there just wasn't much to say to each other anymore. She would update him on the going-ons at the garage but he seemed less and less interested. Of course, Walter's name was never mentioned, so the ex-SEAL had no idea how closely she'd been working with her genius boss in the past month.

They were friends. Nothing more. Professional colleagues. She was doing her job, helping him deal with 'normals'. Nothing more.

Then why was she excited to see him in the mornings? Why was she reluctant to leave at night? Why was she having these erotic dreams starring him and Hallucination Woman? And why did Walter always have a British accent? He didn't even have an Irish accent anymore. It did run a chill up her spine though. Especially the way he said 'love'.

Her breathing grew ragged and her heart skipped a beat as the images of Walter making love to the other woman refused to leave her mind. Desire pooled low in her belly again, filling her with aching need.

Closing her eyes, she knew there was only one way she was going to get to back to sleep. Her hand glided down over her stomach, finding her damp folds, a gush of warmth nearly scalding her as she pressed her index finger on her clit and. . .

ooooo

The next morning, Paige walked into the garage at precisely nine o'clock. Her co-workers were already at their desks. Everyone but one. . .

"Where's Walter?" she asked as she draped her purse over the back of her chair.

"Talking to a new client," Toby volunteered, pointing to where the curly-hair genius stood in the kitchen, his cell to his ear.

"Oh." Taking off her coat, she hurried over to stand in front of Walter, who smiled at her as he nodded.

"Should be easy enough," he said before pausing to listen. "Fifteen minutes? I will be ready." His face became pensive. "Thank you. Good bye."

"A private job?" Paige asked as he put away his phone.

"Yes. A wi-fi connection for a remote mountain cabin," he explained. "It's going to take twice as long to get there and back as it will for me to install it. Still," he grinned again. "Five thousand dollars is nothing to sneeze at. She's even providing transportation."

Sylvester shot him a dirty look as Walter strode over to work station to collect his laptop and backpack. "No, five thousand is good." She followed him to his desk. "Remember to have her sign the billing statement. I'd better get you one."

"Okay."

Paige had to search a couple of drawers before she found the appropriate form. "Here," she said as she handed several of them to him. "A couple extras just in case."

"Thanks." He took them from her, their fingers grazing. Electricity sizzled through her, and if his intense awe-filled stare was anything to go by, it had zapped through him too.

The spell was broken all too soon as the door creaked open. "T-That m-must be the, the client," he stammered, still gazing into her eyes.

"Is there a Walter O'Brien here?"

Paige whipped her head around at the sound of the female voice, watching as the woman emerged from the shadows on the other side of the building.

 _No. No, no, no, no, no._ It was _her_. Hallucination Woman. How was it possible? How could a woman she'd never met before. . . A woman from a fricking fungus induced hallucination possibly be an actual living, breathing human being. . . One who was going to drive off with Walter to a remote cabin in the woods.

 _Over her dead body_. Glancing around, she saw Walter had introduced himself to the woman and was preparing to leave. "Walter, wait," she called out. He turned to look at her, surprised by her interruption. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure." He nodded at the other woman. "If you'll excuse me, Kat."

Kat? He was calling her Kat? Thinking some very catty thoughts, Paige pulled Walter out of her earshot. "You need to take me with you."

"What? Why?" He frowned at her, confusion furrowing his brow. "It's an easy install, Paige. I could do it in my sleep. Not literally. . ."

"You need me so we won't have another angry client on our hands." Paige tipped her head toward the woman. "She looks like she might be difficult. You need me as a buffer."

Walter glanced over at the other woman and shrugged. "Okay. Grab what you need and let's go."

"Thank you." Paige scurried over to her desk and snatched up her purse and coat. The client didn't look too happy as Walter explained her presence but Paige didn't care. If Kat been hoping to get her claws into the handsome genius, she'd better realize her hopes had been dashed permanently.

ooooo

For once, a simple job actually was a simple job. Walter had installed the wi-fi, Paige had been bored out of her mind, Hallucination Woman had been pleased with the work and had paid in cash. Paige had no idea if Walter had figured it out, but the cabin had obviously been a rich man's love nest. She shuddered at the thought of what might have happened if she hadn't gone with him.

"Well I better go pick up Ralph from after-care," she said as she and Walter entered the empty garage. It was after five, everyone else had already gone home.

"Uh, you w-wouldn't want to go out to dinner tonight?" he asked. "Y-You and Ralph, of course."

She smiled. "Sure, I'd like that." She had scheduled a chat with Tim that evening, but. . .she didn't feel like talking to him. Spending the day with Walter was something the ex-trainee would definitely not want to hear about. Dinner with Walter. . . Well, that sounded much more appealing.

Walter watched as she walked over to her desk. She'd been acting strange all day. He knew she'd been bored while he worked, there hadn't been much to do except stare out the window at the mountainous scenery.

She'd barely let him interact with the client at all, jumping in to answer Kat's questions, relaying any information he'd needed to pass on to the other woman. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she had been jealous. Although why she would be jealous of a woman neither of them had met until that morning, he had no idea.

It had been nice to spend the day with her though. If he couldn't spend the rest of his life with her, a day here and there would have to do.

Paige turned then and smiled at him. His own lips grew into a grin as his knees wobbled and his stomach flipped.

Yes, all in all, it had been a red-letter day with the woman he loved.

 **FIN**


End file.
